total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Leshawna
Leshawna, 'labeled '''The Sister With 'Tude, '''was a camper on Total Drama Returns to the Island, as a member of the Killer Beavers. Personality Leshawna can either be one's greatest ally or worst enemy, but she would much prefer to be their friend. She is loyal and sassy, yet affectionate, caring, and if shown respect, she will reciprocate it indefinitely. Leshawna tells it like it is and has no fear whatsoever of calling people out on their mistakes. She will not hesitate to get physical if the matter calls for it - especially if her weight is the topic of discussion. She is not above revenge, be it on her own behalf or that of a friend. She is extremely street-smart, and her vocabulary is covered in slang while calling her fellow contestants "Baby," "Honey," and "Sugar". She is good at certain physical competitions and has proven herself to be skillful during challenges, even though sometimes her large size can hold her back. Leshawna loves to dance, though the others do not take pleasure is watching her do so. While not on Total Drama, she volunteers to better the lives of other teenagers less fortunate than she is. A goal of hers is to one day open her own community center for kids in the ghetto so that they will have a more fortunate up-bringing than she did. Total Drama Returns to the Island Trials and Triva-lations Leshawna starts the show off with a bang, she is very ready to beat everyone and even tells the contestants "you don't need to waste your time, because Leshawna came here to win!" She quickly shows off her already established friendships Tyler, Cody, and Gwen, while newly befriending Cameron as he reminds her of Harold. But she also quickly shows off her established conflicts with Courtney, and Heather. Unfortunately, Leshawna ends up being useless to their team and they lose. Thankfully for her, Dave is voted out instead of her. Volleybrawl Leshawna did not talk or participate in the challenge this episode at all. All she's seen doing is shown to be disgusted by Scott's stench that he reveals to his teammates, and her cheering when her team wins. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Leshawna does not talk at all in this episode, and she also does not participate in the challenge. This aggravates her teammates, which prompts them to vote for her off when they lose for the second time. When she is eliminated, she is very surprised and does not understand why her team voted her out. Even though she is disappointed, all of her teammates say their farewells and Leshawna is eliminated. Final Four Face Off! Leshawna cameos in the episode along with other eliminated contestants inside a cage. With no lines, it's unknown who she was rooting for to win. Totally Dramatic Finale! Leshawna appears along with eliminated contestants to choose a winner, but with no lines and sometimes. It's unknown whether she voted for Cameron or Sky to win. Total Drama Around the World Celebrity Manhunt 2: Radioactive Reunions She reveals that Samey helped her learn how to become a cheerleader when they were all back home, and she reunites with Gwen during the special. Both of them are glad to see one another, and catch up on one another's lives. She seems content with not being a part of Total Drama Toxic Brawl. Appearances Gallery Overall= Shawna.png|LeShawna's Usual Outfit 267px-LeShawna.PNG 375px-Leshawna_'tude.png 20110225171440!LeShawna_Front.png LaughingShawna.png Leshawna1.png LeShawna2.PNG LeshawnaDance.png LeshawnaFall_TDWT_Ep03.png LeshawnaGround_TDI_Ep06.png LeShawna_jump.png Leshawna_sitting.png Leshawna036.png LeshawnaMadSitting.png LeshawnaSafe_TDA_Ep03.png Leshawnatriumph.png Leshawnaworldtour3.png ONUDLeshawna1.png ONUDLeshawna2.png Running.png Sleepy.png TDA_DIY_Char_Leshawna.png LeshawnaProfile.jpg |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 1= KillerBeaversAreFormed.png|'Leshawna is placed on the Killer Beavers. KillerBeaversElimination.png|'The Killer Beavers at their first elimination ceremony.' DaveisEliminated.png|'Leshawna and the others watch Dave go home.' VolleybrawlChallenge.png|'Leshawna and her team before the challenge starts.' KillerBeaversWinVolleybrawl.png|'Leshawna and the Beavers win in Volleybrawl.' TheKillerBeaversLost.png|'The Beavers lose due to Leshawna.' LeShawnaandScottInBottom2.png|'Leshawna is eliminated from the show.' LeshawnaisEliminated.png|'Leshawna is eliminated by the Arrow of Shame.' EliminatedContestantsseason1.png|'Leshawna and the other eliminated contestants cheering on the finalists.' See also Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Non-Returning Season 2 contestants Category:Non-Mergers in Season 1 Category:Anti-Heroes Category:14th place Category:Cameo Characters Category:Non Merged Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 6 Category:Season 6 contestants